


tyler atsume

by buxy



Series: Neko Atsume [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: "WHAT DID YOU DO" - kennedy 2k16 @ me, Blurryface, M/M, You asked for it, but theres some i guess, here's part 3 fuckers, hi kennedy, i caved theres joshler, i hope you know this part has been planned since the very first one, i want death, i wrote this on my phone AGAIN bc i suck, im so sorry, never enough tags, no im not, okay maybe not that much, pls dont hate me, so much fluff im gonna die, srsly dont hate me, the doge is named after one of kennedys doges, this is v bad im srry, tyler is once again a Sneaky Snail, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buxy/pseuds/buxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pls dont hate me</p>
            </blockquote>





	tyler atsume

**Author's Note:**

> you asked for it

Josh's fingers tangled into his hair and he pulled. he pulled and pulled and pulled until he couldn't take it anymore. tears pricked at his eyes and he swallowed as much as he could back. he looked up at the tv, his vision blurry. he couldn't hear the tv. he only heard the voice in his head telling him Tyler left him. left and is never coming back. "sh-shut up, blurry." Josh murmured. he needed Tyler here. Tyler made blurryface go away. he made everything terrible disappear.  
Josh wanted to scream. everything was too loud.  
so he did.  
he screamed until his voice was hoarse and his throat was scratchy. Josh sat between the wall and the couch, his body shaking as his fingers went into his hair again. "no," his voice trembling. "no, no, no, no," he repeated. he didn't stop. "blurry no. he's n-not dead. he can't be dead. blurry SHUT UP. SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP."  
hands.  
hands everywhere.  
Josh's eyes squeezed shut, he gasped sharply, pushing himself into the wall as hard as he could. "nO BLURRY. PLEASE NO."  
"Josh, it's me. Josh! open your eyes, it's me, it's Tyler." the sound of his friends name being spoken, Josh's eyes shot open. Tyler was crouched down in front of him, one hand on Josh's knee the other untangling Josh's fingers from his hair.  
"t-Tyler?"  
"yes, it's Tyler."  
"you weren't answering me, I got so scared, Tyler."  
"I'm so so sorry, my phone died while I was out, I'm so sorry." tylers voice was soft as he wrapped Josh into a hug, holding him close. they got up from the ground and sat on the couch, tylers arms wrapped around Josh's frame, pulling him so his head laid on Tylers chest.  
eyes closed, Josh squeezed tylers jacket. he sniffled back tears as he spoke, "Tyler?"  
"yes?" tylers fingers combed through Josh's hair, smoothing out the strands Josh had pulled at.  
"I got so scared. a-and blurry kept saying you were dead and that I sh-should jo-in y-y-ou. Tyler, no." Josh started crying, gripping tylers jacket tighter and Tylers arms wrapped around him, bringing him as close as he could.  
"Josh, shh, it's okay, I'm here. I'm here, don't listen to blurry, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere I promise."  
"you promise?"  
"I promise. don't ever listen to blurry. I know he's scary but I'm here to protect you, okay?"  
"b-but you weren't here." Tyler could barely here him from his mouth pressed against tylers jacket.  
"I-I know. I'm sorry. I didn't plan to be out that long, I'm so sorry, Joshie."  
"it was too loud."  
"I'm so sorry. I know the silence is scary but I'm not leaving okay? you're stuck with me." Tyler smiled lightly.  
"Tyler?" Josh sat up and looked at his big brown eyes.  
"yes josh?"  
"I um.. I.."  
"yes jo-" Tyler was cut off by Joshs lips being pressed lightly to his own. his body stiffened before quickly relaxing. "oh," he said when Josh pulled back.  
"shit. I'm sorry Tyler I'm-"  
"no, no, don't be, please. just.." Tyler leaned up and kissed Josh, hands in Josh's hair he was careful not to pull. Tyler pulled away, a blush creeping up Josh's cheeks as he cuddled back into tylers chest. 

\--

after laying on the couch for an hour, Josh sat up and rubbed his eyes. "are you okay?" Tyler straightened himself.  
"my eyes are itchy and so is my throat," Tylers eyes went wide and looked down at his black jacket where Josh's face had been pressed against for the past hour and a half. "what?"  
"um.. well I was kind of with Chipper..."  
"who the heck is Chipper?"  
"the dog," Tyler looked down.  
"you're telling me you were gone all day to be with the dog?"  
"not all day... Zack and I went for tacos and-"  
"you were gone all day for the dog and didn't even bring me back tacos?!"  
"Josh I-"  
"I'm breaking up with you." Josh stood from the couch and walked into the kitchen, shaking out a Benadryl and sipping it back with water.  
"Josh, no!" Tyler followed him, wrapping his arms around Josh from behind and rested his cheek between his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry."  
"you should be. get changed and come to bed, I'm tired." Tyler nodded, following Josh down the hall and going to his room, pulling off his clothes to his boxers and walking across to Josh's room where he crawled into the bed with the kittens.  
"are they going in the crate?"  
"no, they always sleep with me. their purring is soothing." Josh says, discarding his t-shirt and sweatpants as he climbs into bed. Tyler pulls him close, kissing his forehead.  
"I'm so sorry for scaring you."  
"it's okay. not your fault."  
"do you wanna talk about it?"  
"he just makes me so mad and he says these awful things about you and it makes everything worse." Josh's fingers outlined tylers tattoos as he spoke.  
"I'm here now, I'm not going anywhere. just breathe for me, okay? keep breathing. don't stop breathing. I need you as much as you need me." Josh wanted to call him a liar but he refrained. his lips pressed a small kiss to tylers chest.  
Josh kept breathing like Tyler told him to. he didn't get much sleep that night but he felt safe in tylers arms. 

\--

the next morning, Josh awoke to tylers face mushed up against the back of his neck, arms lightly draped over his waist, he traced tylers wrist tattoo. he didn't want to wake him but his hunger begged for him to go to the kitchen. he slowly rolled out of tylers arms, feeding his kittens and padding into the kitchen. he looked through the cabinets as he heard Tyler groan a 'good morning' and sit at the bar.  
"did you actually get groceries yesterday?" he questioned, gesturing the note Tyler had left.  
"oops?" Tyler smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> if you didn't expect this im very sorry


End file.
